In recent years, there has been a drastic increase in the accumulated amount of video data due to digitalization of video data. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to classify and organize video data with little effort.
Conventionally, album software that supports classification and organization is provided for still image data. Still image data in the JPEG format has Exif information such as an image-capturing time and position information acquired using a GPS (hereinafter, referred to as GPS data) appended thereto, and some conventional album software uses information included in the Exif information as indexes for classification and organization of the still image data.
Another classification method for still image data uses image analysis (for example, Patent Document 1). According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, indexes for classification and organization of still image data are obtained in the following manner: persons image-captured in still image data are recognized using a face recognition technique or the like; interpersonal relationships are estimated based on the number of pieces of still image data in which a particular person is captured, and values indicating the estimated interpersonal relationships are used as the above-mentioned indexes.
The still image data targeted for the classification and the organization according to such a technique is still image data captured for personal use. Such image data is often obtained in a commemorative photo session where the photographer holds the image-capturing device when he/she intends to, actively determines a composition of an image, and captures the image. Capturing times of such still image data for personal use captured as commemorative photos are chronologically scattered. However, it is expected that people who accompanied the photographer to the capturing place are appropriately captured in the images. Accordingly, interpersonal relationships at the time of the image-capturing can be estimated.
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication 2006-81021 (item 5, first figure).